The present invention relates to twin-full seaplanes which can be moored directly to wharves, piers or the like for ships.
To energize districts accesible by no high-speed traffic means, it is desired to open air routes, whereas construction of airports on land for this purpose not only requires immense costs but also gives rise to the problem of environmental destruction of the district. This probelm can be obviated most suitably by opening an air route for seaplanes. When a seaplane air route is provided, for example, between cities along a coastline, between a coastal city and an island or between islands, it becomes unnecessary to build an airport in such cities or islands.
Although seaplane air routes are already available to fulfill the above-mentioned purpose, existing seaplanes have long wings projecting from the respective sides of a hull, are therefore moored off-shore in the sea away from a city or island, and take on or land passengers or cargo with use of ferryboats.
The present invention provides a twin-hull seaplane which can be moored alongside quays or piers for usual ships, so that an air route can be easily opened between any cities along a coastline, between a coastal city and an island, or between islands. The invention therefore serves for prevalent use of seaplanes, development of the industry concerned and prevention of environmental destruction.